Episode 7682 (2nd September 2011)
Plot Kirk has to think on his feet when he discovers an estate agent showing round a client in the butchers. Gary, Tommy and Tyrone panic thinking it's the police. The estate agent questions why Kirk is there. Norris appears and backs up Kirk when he says he used to work there. Pretending he comes in every now and again to check on the place, Kirk starts tidying. When Norris hears a thud, Kirk quickly tells him that it's Sylvia in the café. The estate agent starts to get a bit edgy as Norris tells the client a Freshco Express will be opening. Audrey gives Kylie her nail equipment, in the hope it will get shot of her. Kylie is hurt but determined to make this business work. Norris continues to irritate the estate agent as he puts the client off the butchers. Hearing yet another noise Kirk tells Norris that it's rats. Kylie prints some flyers to advertise her new venture and proudly shows them to Gail. Gary has a panic attack when he realises they are stuck in the fridge until Kirk gets back. Hayley admires pictures of the house that Frank and Carla went to view. Carla is relieved when Kylie bursts into the office asking to put some of her flyers up. Sean receives a call from Violet saying that she is well enough to have Dylan back. Carla tires of Frank's persistence over the house. Becky is offered the job at Bar North and begs Roy to tell a lie about her working as a manager in the café. Gary is relieved when Kirk opens the fridge door, pushing past him gasping for air. They leave Leon in the fridge and head off to come up with a plan. Roy caves in when he receives a call asking for a reference for Becky admitting that she has never officially worked at the café as a manager. Becky's job offer is withdrawn. Marcus is disappointed when Sean tells that him Dylan is going back to London. Gary, Tyrone, Tommy and Kirk plan to move Leon when its dark. Norris investigates the noises coming from the butchers. Finding the door unlocked, he goes inside and opens the fridge door to see a scared and wild eyed Leon. Norris quickly shuts the door, feeling terrified and confused. Kylie paints Carla's nails in exchange for letting her put up one of her flyers. Impressed she gives Kylie £20. Audrey decides she wants her nail equipment back. Kylie asks to be given a chance. Gail and Audrey tell her that she has had enough chances. When Kylie tells them about her visit with Max they start to feel sorry for her and as Kylie storms off upset, Gail and Audrey are left feeling bad and shamefaced. Carla is displeased that Frank has put an offer on the house. She looks bored as Frank shows the details to Leanne and Peter. Hayley gets Becky a job in Underworld. Becky is ecstatic. Frank is disappointed when he receives a call to say the house has been sold. It dawns on Kirk that he didn't lock up when they left the butchers. Carla tells Frank there will be other houses. Peter and Carla share a meaningful look as Peter says goodbye when he and Leanne leave the Rovers. Gary, Tommy, Kirk and Tyrone discover that Leon has escaped. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan Guest cast *Leon Southam - Colin Parry *Estate Agent - Michelle Abrahams *Client - Adam Booth Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls Notes *The prison Governor (Dystin Johnson) is credited but doesn't appear. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone and his pals struggle to keep Leon quiet inside the fridge at the butcher’s as an estate agent shows a client around the premises; and Carla is devastated by Peter's sentiments. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 viewers (16th place). *To promote the coming week of special post-watershed episodes this episode ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. Category:2011 episodes